ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
NegaBlank Rules, Part 2
NegaBlank Rules, Part 2 is the nineth episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. It is the Season FINALE! W00t! Plot Blank: Previously on Blank and the Omnigizer. He inserted the box in a machine. The machine started working. We see a drop of Blue Water fall down in the machine. A Large Explosion happened sending Dr. Psychobos and Malware flying. After the Explosion, out of the remains of the machine, came A third/cyborg clone of Blank with Red eyes was there. He had a red Omnigizer. Voice: NegaBlank! Gotht: Who are you? Negative Gotht: Your wortht nightmare! Negative Gotht went intangible and got Gotht in the rock, he then clicked his symbol. Blank was immobile in a rock! Negative Gotht turned into Negative The Wall and held the rock and walked back to Dr. Psychobos's Ship nearby. Theme Song! Tina was unconscious in the crater. She got up weakly. Tina: I hate you. Blank Speedity. Tina leaped up and climbed up the mountain. Tina: In fact, I hate this entire life... Tina jumped back on the cliff. Tina saw The Wall from far away. Tina: Blank? She leaped nearer. She found the red symbol on The Wall. Tina: I gotta tell me! She jumped leaping away. The Negative Wall entered Dr. Psychobos's Ship and reverted back. Dr. Psychobos: NegaBlank, did you capture him? NegaBlank: Yes, sir, I reverted his intangible body in the rock. Malware: Good Job. Now, let's break this thing! NegaBlank: Buut.... Dr. Psychobos: No Questions! NegaBlank: Don't you dare shout at me! Dr. Psychobos: Obey me! Servant! NegaBlank: You know what, I am sick of being your servant! NegaBlank: In fact, I succeeded in what YOU failed in! Malware blasted the rock. It exploded NegaBlank: MALWAYRE! The Two got in combat. Dr. Psychobos saw Blank sneaking away. Dr. Psychobos: Speedity! Come back here! Dr. Psychobos blasted at Blank. Blank turned into ElectroCute and absorbed the blast. Blank: ElectroCute! ElectroCute duplicated into many clones. Dr. Psychobos blasted an Electric Wave making Electric Water paste the ElectroCutes down. Dr. Psychobos: Brains Beat Brawn! Dr. Psychobos made a sonic Electric Wave senind ElectroCute flying breaking a hole in the ship and reverting back. Blank was falling down off the ship. Suddenly, Tina caught him. She was in Pip's Ship on the roof. Blank: Tina! Tina: Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Blank: Who said anything? Pip: We need to enter to enter that ship! Blank: On it! (transforms) Blank: The WALL! The Wall jumped and grew into a Humungous size (about Humungousaur's Regular Size) He smashed his way throw the Ship wall. Tina held Pip and jumped near him. Dr. Psychobos: Speedity! Malware: Pip! NegaBlank: You crazy Tetramand! Tina leaped at NegaBlank, but Malware blasted her. Malware jumped at her. NegaBlank dashed towards Blank and punched him. The Wall: Nice Try! NegaBlank turned into Negative Blop. The Two charged at each other countering fist punches. Pip looked up and saw Dr. Psychbos. Dr. Psychbos: Pip, your gonna be my lunch toay! Pip ran. Dr. Psychbos blasted at him. Pip kept dodging. Pip: Oh god. Tina kicked Malware. Malware punched back. Tina: Lady.... SMASH! Tina smashed at him heavily. There was a crater. Malware was knocked out. Tina: Oh yeah! Meanwhile, The Wall pushed Blop towards the wall. Blop reverted back. Blank: Hu. (reverts back) The thing is in choosing the right alien. NegaBlank: Well, you are really stupid! (punches Blank) Blank tried to kick, but NegaBlank kicked him and made him fall to the ground. Negablank kicked him repeatedly. Blank: I am... Tina leaped at him, he moved off the way causing her to smash at the ground unconscious. Blank ran up to a control pad. Blank: Bye-Bye! Blank opened the door, NegaBlank was sucked into Space. Dr. Psychobos was trying to hold on, but... Pip held onto the wall and spit near Dr. Psychobos's Feet. Dr. Psychobos slipt and was sucked into Space, too. Malware's body was sucked too. Blank closed the door. Pip and Blank high fived. Later, A Plumber's Ship has captured the three villians. A Plumber approached Tina and cuffed her. Tina: Hey! Plumber: We have orders of capturing you. Tina Rewind. Tina: Before I go, Blank, I love you. Blank: Ew! What?! Just arrest her officer! Tina: I'll miss you! Blank kicked her. She was taken into Custody. Amzuth was talking to Pip. Azmuth: Pipelonious. You have did a great job in capturing those outlaws. Pip: Thank you, Uncle. Azmuth: As a reward, I give you this chip which has the worst case scenario in it. It's Evolutionary feature I removed from Albedo's Ultimamatrix. Here, use it instead of your failure attempts. Pip: Thanks, Uncle. (installs in into Kneeling Blank's Omnigizer) Omnigizer: Evolutionary feature successfully unlocked. Pip looked at Azmuth, who nods. Blank ran up and activated the Omnigizer. Blank: Oh, It's HERO TIME! (slams dial) THE END! Characters *Blank *Pip *Tina (last appearance) *Plumbers *Azmuth] Villains *NegaBlank *Dr. Psychobos *Malware Aliens Used *ElectroCute *The Wall By NegaBlank *Negative Wall (from the last episode) *Negative Blop Trivia *The Idea of cloning was got from a movie Ahmad watched a few days ago.